Dry Dry Desert
|place = Mushroom Kingdom |lead = N/A |pop = |enemy =Pokey Bandit|shop = N/A|species = Koopa Troopa Pokey Bandit Nomadi Mouse|maj = N/A|min = N/A|tattle = See Tattle Section}} Dry Dry Desert is located east of Mt. Rugged and is a major location in Paper Mario ''during the second chapter. Mario is initially sent to Dry Dry Desert in order to search for the mysterious Dry Dry Ruins as this is suspected location of a Star Spirit captured by Bowser. Tattles Since Dry Dry Desert is split into many different areas, each part has a tattle. * '''A1:' So hot... I feel dizzy... Where are we going again? Who are you, anyway? * A2: So...very...hot! Anyone smell roasting Goomba? Must...concentrate... Many dangers in the desert... Keep eyes open... * A3: We're going to get lost... This desert seems endless. * A3 (after the Dry Dry Ruins rise out): It's Dry Dry Ruins. Weren't you totally blown away when it rose out of the sand? That was awesome! I wish we could make it happen again! * A4:: Dry Dry Desert never ends. How big is it, anyway? I'm beat. My feet hurt. This sand feels like it's a thousand degrees. * A5: You know what I just realized? I hate the desert! Yup! Sand gets in my eyes so I can't see. I feel like I've eaten a couple pounds of sand, and my feet itch. I'm freaking out here! * A6: Ah, yes! Some more sand and some more cacti! How do you stand such a boring landscape? Look, when I signed on for this adventure, I was under the impression that there would be no boredom involved. * A7: It's scorching, Mario! I'm turning to charcoal! * B1: I feel dazed... So thirsty... The cacti seem to be moving... * B2: You know what? Traveling in the desert is really hard. Just moving my feet in the sand is exhausting. I feel like I'm stuck in quicksand. Are we even getting anywhere? * B3: Hey, Mario! Did you know that... cacti save water inside? That's the only way they can survive out here. * B4: Does it ever rain in a desert like this? I seriously doubt it. * B5: If there's too little rain, the cacti will dry up. Did you know that? * B6: So blue...the desert sky... They ought to call it... "Big Ol' Super Blue Sky"! I think I'm delirious. It's so hot out here, I can't think straight. * B7: This looks almost exactly the same as everywhere else. Fine, so there are a few trees growing here. Big deal! I still hate this place! * C1: It's hot. The desert is hot. I can't imagine that people would actually choose to live in a place like this. Don't they get hot? I guess some like it hot... * C2: I'm spent, Mario. No shade, no water, no nothing. I hate this place. * C3: All this blowing sand would cover up most paths. I don't even know which direction we're moving. If we find that big path again, let's stick to it so we don't get lost again. * C4: Is there nothing here but sand, rocks and cacti? I guess we should be happy that we're not in a sandstorm. I did see a whirlwind, though. * C5: Mario... I'm so tired... If we find a shady tree, let's take a rest for a while... * C6: How do trees grow here? When we find a big one, let's take a rest for a while. You wouldn't think that anything could grow around here. These must be a hardy kind of tree, huh? * C7: We should be near Dry Dry Outpost. Boy, after the endless sands of this desert, it'll be nice to put our feet up in a town for a while. * D1: Kolorado is searching out mysteries, as usual. He seems to be looking for ruins here. * D1 (after Kolorado leaves): Here... I remember this spot. It's where that explorer, Kolorado, used to have his base camp set up. Do you think he found what he was looking for? * D2: As long as we stick to the path, it's easy to go from Mt. Rugged to Dry Dry Outpost without getting lost. Since so many people use this path, the desert sands can't cover it up. * D3: Traveling through places like this desert really makes you appreciate water. I'm pretty thirsty right now. Aren't you, Mario? * D4: In an area like this, it's tough to find things that can serve as landmarks. But that rock in the shape of a cactus is a pretty good one. * D5: Just putting one foot in front of another is hard here. Whenever I take a break, I feel like I don't want to move again. * D6: Ah, a couple of trees are growing here. It might just be my imagination, but the air feels a bit cooler right here. * D7: Just east of here is the desert town, Dry Dry Outpost. We'd better remember how to get back here. * E1: The desert is filled with bandits who love to steal coins from travelers. * E2: More rocks and sand! It'd be really easy to get lost around here. * E3: Wow! There's a whole lot of nothing around here. Any idea which direction we should take, Mario? * E4: You know, it's smart to take a nap when it gets too hot. That reminds me of something my mom used to say: "Take a nap, will you!" * E5: Look, it's unbearably hot out. I'm getting pretty fed up with it, if you want to know the truth... Isn't there somewhere we can stop for a rest? * E6: Look at that rocky plateau. It looks like it's too high to climb, but I can almost see something good up there... * E7: Look! Look, Mario! There's actually some grass growing around here! * F1: You know, there sure are a lot of rocks in the desert. Before I came here, I thought there was just sand. But there are rocks, too. Whoopee. * F2: Cacti also have flowers, did you know that? I haven't seen any, though... Do people eat cacti? * F3: The desert wind constantly builds up and tears down the sand dunes. They say it constantly changes, but it pretty much looks the same to me all the time. * F4: There are big cacti around here. * F5: Hey, Mario? Are you thirsty at all? I'm parched. Really thirsty. Totally dried up. Wait a minute... My mouth is really dry! Maybe that's why they call it Dry Dry Desert! * F6: Look! Look, Mario! There's actually some grass growing around here! * F7: Oh...thank heavens! At last, we've found an oasis! It's not a mirage, is it? The trees are so green! The water, so blue! Hurray! * G1: So hot...so very, very hot... This desert trip... I can't take it anymore! Hey, Mario, let's find some shade and relax for a while, huh? * G2: If we get lost in the desert, we'll dry up and turn into mummies. How about it? Let's rest by that small rock. Maybe there's something unusual about that rock... * G3: Mario, aren't you hungry? How about thirsty? Tired? I'm all of those things. * G4: W... Water... Must have water... I'm so thirsty I could bite a cactus... * G5: Do you think there are any other mysteries in this desert besides the ruins? It'd be nice if we stumbled upon some treasure or something. * G6: No matter where we go, all I see is sand. That's what this is like. A sea of sand. * G7: We're lucky we have hats on. We'd probably have come down with sunstroke by now if we hadn't had our hats. * Edge of Mt. Rugged, technically a part of Dry Dry Desert: This is the gateway between Mt. Rugged and Dry Dry Desert. If we head due east from here, we'll eventually reach the town called Dry Dry Outpost. Category:Paper Mario Places Category:Mt. Rugged and Dry Dry Desert Category:Locations Category:Deserts